Breaking through the Veil
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Dean loves being with Castiel, and Castiel loves being with Dean... But what about Jimmy? This was something I wrote to put a positive spin on the Jimmy angst in the fandom. M/M/M slash.


**Breaking Through The Veil**

It had been another grueling day. As if it could have been any different than any other day… Hunting, running, fighting… It dragged on and on and Dean was just looking forward to a lumpy motel bed and a good night's sleep. Castiel dragged his feet as he trudged along behind Dean, his shoulders heavy with the weight of the day, his wings dragging across the ground. The walk up to their motel door continued on in silence, broken only by a few grunts and sighs from the exhausted parties. The prospect of simply resting for the evening put him in a good mood. That and the fact that he could practically feel Dean's eyes on him when they walked. The hunter was so open about everything; it never ceased to amaze him. Castiel smiled to himself as the asphalt became sidewalk and they were up at the door of their motel.

Castiel gave a satisfied sigh, as they stopped in front of the door and Dean slid the key through the reader, pushing the door open. Castiel stepped into the room and grabbed Dean, dragging him inside and smiled fondly at the poor decorum. It was home…

"Here we are!"

Dean, who had been previously lost in thought, was a little startled when Castiel pulled him into the room so quickly. He smirked and proceeded to grab the angel and drag him toward a wall, where he pressed against him, closing his eyes as he pressed in, and ravished Castiel's mouth with a passionate and forceful kiss. Castiel took it all in stride, kissing back, enjoying Dean's usual impatience. Dean growled lowly and playfully as his hands roamed, his eyes meeting Castiel's, showing his hunger and need for the angel.

Dean was always an eager man. Castiel grinned as he was yanked into one of the motels. His hands came up to card through the hunter's hair, returning the kiss enthusiastically. Dean was addictive really. Something about him just made Castiel want more, he just managed to be less obvious about it than the other was with him. The angel moaned when the hunter started growling again, damn but he loved that sound. He pulled back briefly, tugging Dean's shirt off of him and tossing it aside before ducking his head down to scatter kisses on his neck and chest. His satchel was slid off his shoulder and dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

Lifting his head, Castiel smiled at the other before kissing him again, hands on Dean's shoulders as he backed the other into a wall. They'd shared a similar kiss before, but that had been a while back now. That was merely about clearing the air and getting things over with. This was nothing like that. Castiel's hands slipped down the hunter's chest, halting only when they ran into cloth and he mentally frowned. His fingers pulled at the buttons of the other's pants and he pushed them off the hunter's hips, lips leaving Dean's mouth in favor of trailing down his neck.

Dean only growled with more enthusiasm and excitement as the angel so eagerly stripped him of his clothes. Dean didn't hesitate to return the favor, tugging Castiel's garments off of him, his mouth zoning in on the angels sweet spot. His collar.

Caressing and sliding tongue and teeth teasingly across the sensitive skin he growled again. The angel aroused him quite easily.

Castiel laughed breathlessly as Dean helped him out of his clothes. Had the other been a angel they wouldn't be moving at this pace. He was very glad Dean wasn't. The chuckle turned into a gasp at the feel of lips against his collar. The hands that had been running over the hunter's lips froze and for a split second Castiel's mind went blank. His body tensed and he went utterly stiff against Dean, his pupils hyper dilating for a moment as he lost control of something inside him. The human inside him came bursting forth and in a split second, Castiel was gone and pressing against Dean was a very limited, very human, Jimmy Novak.

Dean noticed the tensing and furrowed his brows.

"You okay, Cas?" he asked softly, pulling away to look at his angel. Jimmy looked up and swallowed uneasily.

"I… I'm fine… Never better…" Jimmy whispered. Dean narrowed his eyes and knew the change immediately.

"You… You're not Cas… Jimmy?"

Dean pushed the other man away suddenly feeling very exposed. He'd nearly forgotten that there had been another side to Castiel, that there was a man living in that vessel he'd come to know and love. Jimmy swallowed uneasily and nodded slowly, taking a shaky breath. He didn't know what to do or say, he'd never thought he'd be in this position. He'd fantasized about it while he felt all Castiel felt, and wished he could hear Dean calling his name like that. Every repressed sexual fantasy washed over him now and he turned his back to hide the fact that he was growing aroused.

"I'm… I'm soooo sorry, dude…" Dean said, leaning down to scoop up his jeans, starting to pull them back on, but he stopped when Jimmy shook his head.

"Don't be…" Jimmy said in an uncharacteristically husky voice. Dean let go of his jeans and they fell to the floor again as Jimmy turned back and looked at him with flushed cheeks. "I… I wanted it… Sometimes I wonder if my desire is what pushed Castiel over the edge back when you were dealing with Famine… The first time you two… Were intimate…"

Jimmy choked on his words, heavily embarrassed and he cautiously stepped closer to Dean. Dean almost felt ashamed of looking at Jimmy, who was still naked. He loved that body… He loved Castiel… Now that he was faced with it, it occurred to him that he really should have been thinking his actions through a bit more.

"I don't get it…" Dean whispered, letting Jimmy reach up and cup the side of his face.

"I always promised myself that I would never give in to those temptations because… Because it's a sin… it's wrong to lust after another man but… I can't help it. That's what I am…" Jimmy replied. Suddenly all the pieces fell into place and Dean understood. So many repressed homosexuals had wives, children, and harbored dark desires… Jimmy was one of them. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you through Castiel's eyes. He sees you so much more vibrantly than I can but even now I see what he sees… And I want it all…"

The hunter nodded and grabbed Jimmy by his shoulders and forced him to the floor, trailing kisses down his lithe and wanton form, nuzzling into the little nest of dark curls above the man's cock for a moment, growling possessively before moving his lips to envelope him, his tongue making quick work of massaging Jimmy.

Jimmy mewled in delight as soon as his back made contact with the motel floor. At the moment he could have sworn there was nothing Dean could do that wouldn't be a turn on. And there was probably nothing the hunter could have asked of him that the man would have denied. It felt so good to just let go again, to be in the moment, to enjoy the pleasure, and know that Dean was doing this to _him… Not Castiel, just him_. He moaned, tossing his head back slightly and threading his fingers through the other's short hair at the feel of lips around his dick. It was all he could do not to buck into the hunter's mouth but he knew the drill well enough and kept his hips still.

The hunter was sparing the man no roughness or sensuality, keeping his movements fast and heavy, breathing hard through his nose. Every sound the man made only made him want the man all the more. He'd never deny Jimmy this, after all that the man had done and let Castiel use him for, Dean owed him his life, and any love he had to offer. He was part of Castiel and Castiel part of him… It felt right… Dean moaned a little, pulling away from the man and slickening his fingers with some lube from his discarded jeans pocket, and forcing two in at once, moving them in and out quickly and roughly, wanting to be inside the man. He wanted to show Jimmy that it was okay… He wanted to give Jimmy everything…

Wriggling a bit now and making pleased little keening sounds, Jimmy pushed back against the fingers inside of him. There had been a slight pain at the suddenness of it, but the man was beyond caring, after all he'd been through this pain was nothing. He wanted it like that anyway, it made it so much more real to feel pain with it. He knew it couldn't be a dream or fantasy. Jimmy reached up, grabbing at the other's shoulders to pull him down.

"Now. Please, need you now!" He mewled, hands splaying over the muscles of Dean's back, mouth setting to work laying quick nipping kisses down his neck.

Dean would most definitely not deny the man what he wanted. He pulled his fingers out of the man and smoothed lube over and up his hardened cock before spreading the mans legs and pushing into him, not even waiting for the man to become acclimated before he began to thrust away, passionately and possessively, his lips ghosting over the man's collar. Jimmy moved his hands from the hunter's back to cup his face, tugging Dean's face away from his collar and stealing a kiss from him. He didn't really care that he was half out of breath to start with. Jimmy swiped his tongue over the hunter's lips, demanding entrance. On command Dean opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to meet the others in a frenzy. Dean continued to thrust into the man, rough and sensual, his speed picking up, and a light sheen of sweat glistening on his somewhat tanned skin. Dean's teeth caught the man's lower lip and bruised it slightly, but Jimmy didn't care, he liked it like that. After a long drawn out kiss the hunter had to pull away to breathe properly. He was feeling a bit woozy from oxygen deprivation. He threw his head back and half howled, half moaned.

"Yours." The word was a gasp for breath and Jimmy himself didn't understand it so he said it again. "Yours; heart and soul." There was another pause in his words to allow for a choked whimper and then he was talking again, because for some reason Dean needed to hear what he had to say now. "No matter what." Then he put his mouth to better use, half leaning up to place a kiss at the base of the hunter's throat, feeling the other's pulse with his lips. Dean groaned softly, leaning down to nuzzled the man affectionately. He breathed heavily a bit before replying.

"Thank you…" he breathed into the Jimmy's ear. He kissed Jimmy just under his ear, trailing pecks and kisses down the man's neck to his collar, keeping a steady heavy pace with his thrusts, pleased with the friction and even more pleased with the man's words, but the time for talking was over in Dean's mind. They could talk later… Now, he just wanted to relish in the man's presence as much as he could, and enjoy being there with his other lover… Not just the man inside Castiel, or whom shared the body Dean loved so much… Jimmy was his lover… It was important that Jimmy knew how much the hunter intended to care for him from now on…

Jimmy couldn't help the smile that came to his lips; he hadn't really been expecting an answer. Had it been within his ability to purr, he would have. Instead the man settled for pleased little keening noises as Dean's lips traveled down his throat to his collar. Much as he didn't want this moment to end, Jimmy was on the edge, hands trying to pull Dean closer than he already was. He bit his lip, head tilted back slightly. For the briefest of seconds he almost wished the hunter had never found out how sensitive his collar was. Then he might have had at least a few more minutes. Just a few more.

He whimpered, bucking against the hunter. The man cried out softly, and as his peak came closer it was like he was one with Castiel, wings giving a useless half flit as they flew out and the room lit up with it all, and Dean was left to bask in the insanity and beauty of it. So very close. Jimmy cupped the hunter's face, nudging Dean's face up and locking eyes with him. He wanted to see the other's face. Dean gazed into those eyes and saw there, the fiery passion of the angel he loved under the surface of the vulnerable and caring man he was possessing. Jimmy and Castiel, for the briefest of moments, were completely and utterly one.

Dean wanted so badly for this moment to last forever, the three of them on the brink of orgasm, heated and passionate, and reveling in something that was utterly surreal. His eyes gave away all the wanting as he continued to thrust roughly, though a bit slower, wanting to draw out the moment for as long as he could without stopping.

A soft smile pulled at Jimmy's kiss swollen lips. This was perfection. A moment he'd always look back on fondly. Pity it didn't last. Tilting his head back, Jimmy cried out, Dean's name on his lips as he climaxed. Black wings giving a helpless flap as a shudder ran through him. Curling into the hunter, Jimmy clung to him as if Dean was the only thing keeping him anchored into this reality, and then, just like that, Jimmy was drawn back in and in a flash of light and a hard gasp, Castiel was in control again.

As if being with the man wasn't enough to drive him over the edge as it was, the cry made Dean sputter, coming as well, his breath catching in his chest as he collapsed into the angel, pulling out slowly before flopping over onto the carpet shivering, his whole body tingling with the after math of the sensation. He quickly pulled the angel to him and nuzzled him lovingly, growling happily and kissing at Castiel's neck and collar, acting a bit like a dumb dog showering his master with affection.

Chuckling softly, Castiel placed a kiss on Dean's brow before simply snuggling against him. This was nice. Peaceful. Deep inside Castiel, the consciousness that was Jimmy wondered if the three of them could have had this sooner, if their minds had been more open… And if maybe… Just maybe… It could happen again…


End file.
